


Ink

by Kahnah



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Gen, Homophobia, but only slightly - Freeform, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahnah/pseuds/Kahnah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate au where when you write something on your skin with pen/marker/whatever the hell you want, it will show up on your soul mates skin as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink

Geoff was six years old when the first scribbled lines appeared on his arms. He didn't think much of it. He was a child, he probably got those smudges somewhere.

When he was seven it was a stick figure appearing on his left arm and he sat at his table at school and stared at it. He surely would remember drawing that, right?

Well, maybe he had done it absentmindedly, after all school could be pretty boring.

He ignored it.

A year later it were sunflowers, growing up to his elbow. Sunflowers and tulips and freaking butterflies, all drawn with shaking lines and okay, he certainly hadn't drawn  _ that ! _ It was embarrassing!

It was hot in Alabama and he couldn't even cover them up with any long sleeves. In the end he took his marker and crossed them out, all of them. He would rather walk around with a black arm than freaking cutesy art!

Only that the ink vanished while he watched and dumbfounded he tried again. And again.

He showed him mom when he got home.

“That means you got a soulmate, honey!” She told him. “Your writing will appear on their arms and vice versa! Isn’t that great?”

He guess it was. Everyone was really happy about it, it wasn’t something common and at some point he also got excited.

A soulmate. Another human just for him!

That was pretty neat!

That evening he sat down in his room and wrote  _ Hello! _ He waited for an hour and when nothing came back, he grew frustrated.

“It’s not working,” he told his mom.

“Maybe they are asleep, living in another time zone,” she calmed him down. “Maybe they are younger than you.”

And that was probably true, the pictures appearing on his skin had looked very childish.

So he also settled for drawings. Smileys and funny little comics, everything he could think of. He was just drawing a superhero (him) holding up a car when a line crossed through his drawing. Hesitating, he watched his own picture vanish and another appear. It tickled a little but maybe that was just in his head.

It took him a moment until he realized that the other tried to draw another superhero to complete his own picture, a big J on their chest.

They scribbled on until there was no place left on his arm and that night Geoff was too excited to sleep.

It would be months later until he woke up to a  _Hello_ on the back of his hand. With a smiley and everything. He was out of the bed and had a marker in his hand, faster than ever to greet the other. His letters vanished and he waited impatiently.

His answer was:  _ Name? _

_ Geoff, _ he wrote back, debating if he should add a title. Like The Great or something but decided against it. The other was still young, maybe he would be confused by that. He would teach him soon enough.

_ Hello Geoff! _

Grinning widely, he sat on his desk in the morning sun and felt his heart slam in his chest. He was pretty sure he had never been so excited in his entire life.

_ Name? _ _,_ he asked back and it seemed like the ink was disappearing too slowly, the answer taking too long and maybe the other didn’t want to tell him, maybe he got fed up with him, mayb-

_ Jack. _

“Jack,” Geoff repeated, letting the name roll from his tongue.

_Hello Jack! _

 

The problems began while eating breakfast. His mom had called him down, asking why he was taking so long. Proudly he showed her his arm, proclaiming, “Jack is my soulmate! He’s just learning to write but he already wrote my name twice! Do you see it?”

The face of his mom darkened and the one of his dad later as well as they told him after school. 

He didn’t understand.

He couldn’t write back to Jack anymore, they said.

He is also a boy, they said.

His soulmate should have been a girl, they said.

He didn’t understand.

Now, Geoff had always been a rebellious kid and having a soulmate was too amazing to pass up. He continued to talk to Jack, of course he did.

His parents took his pens away and each evening he watched the amount of flowers grow on his arms, watched the new words appear and couldn’t answer.

In school his parents couldn’t control him. He wrote words on his arms and Jack would copy them.

It was a fun game, mostly because he wondered how Jack’s parents reacted to all those wonderful slurs their son could now spell perfectly.

Problem was, those words were all over his own arm too and his parents started to control that. Didn’t help his case at all.

He got punished.

He spend long after school to try and get the marker off of his skin without real success. His mom could always tell.

It took him weeks until he broke down. Filling both of his arms with black marker.

_ Don’t write anymore, don’t write anymore, don’t write anymore, please. _

It took a while for Jack to understand. Geoff wanted to explain it to him but the other was too young and he didn't even really understood it himself.

 

Maybe his parents were right.

Maybe something had gone wrong with him and Jack.

 

When he grew old enough his father took him into the city. He paid for the tattoos covering up his arms and Geoff figured he liked them.

Liked them more than the occasional messages appearing, the tickling feeling as Jack asked,

_ Geoff? _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post:  
> http://kahnah23.tumblr.com/post/140659866015/lala-lady-elena-let-gavin-free  
> I need more Geoff and Jack in my life.


End file.
